From shattered to whole
by Confederate Soldier CSA
Summary: A boy teleports from earth to coruscant after a freak of nature. After ten years of fighting in a illegal fighting pit, the boy faces trials and challenges that the jedi will not approve of. And how will the republic react to someone who reveals his biggest secret in the midst of the clonewars? OC's belong to me. And starwars is owned by disney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The streets of coruscant were, as always, bustling with activity. Civilians of various species of various planets went about their daily affairs. From shopping to visiting the local cantina, it was a normal day. Even for the citizens in the lower levels, it was a normal day. But in an alley, its peace was shattered with a flash of light. Bright light. In its wake, it left a child. A child of the age of eight. He was in tattered clothes. Dirty t-shirt, torn jeans, no shoes. His white skin, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, was covered in grime. And worst of all, he was scared. Here he was, a boy in a different world with aliens and humans walking about. Strange aircraft zooming across the sky. The boy didn't know what to do. Before he could go and hide, someone approached him.

''Now, wat do eh ave ere?'' the man said in a strange, incoherent accent.

''How bout you come wit meh? I'll give ya a new haome.'' Before the boy could protest, he was knocked out with a stun blaster. Which caused his world to go black.

10 years later.

The roaring cheer of the crowd resounded off the walls as they witnessed the fight down below. It was a fight that would bring fame to the combatants that dueled to the death in a pit. It was a one versus ten. Between a boy, and thugs. Armored thugs. Blocking a strike from his left, the boy slammed a fist at the attackers' face, dazing him. The boy then immediately turned and swung his vibro sword, decapitating another attacker. Hearing another thug rush at him with a shout, the boy slammed the hilt into the thugs' stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The boy then thrust his sword forward, stabbing another thug through the chest. Immediately ripping the sword out of the unfortunate thug, the boy blocked a heavy strike from a thug with a club. It nearly knocked the sword out of his hands. But the boy let the club slide down the blade of the sword to the ground. Allowing the boy to quickly run the blade across the thugs' neck. Three down, seven to go. He stood there, staring at the remaining thugs. They were looking at him with hatred. The boy, who's face revealed to be the one from ten years ago, looked back with indifference. But that changed when he saw an all to familiar figure. An old man who, for the past five years, had personally hand-picked fighters to send against the boy. No one else knew it was him that determined who the boy fought. But the boy did. He knew as soon as he saw that shit eating grin on the old mans face. But that was years ago. The boy needed to focus. But that was getting harder as he felt his anger rise. The thugs ran towards him. Weapons raised. The boy parried the first strike. Stabbed the second thug, ducking under a swing from a next. Then tackled said thug and delivered a skull shattering punch, killing the thug instantly. The boy picked up the thugs' weapon, a vibro knife, and flung it at another thugs' head. That brought it down to four. The boy picked up his sword, blocking a strike in the process, and slashing the blade horizontally across the thug. Three left. The remaining thugs were about to attack, but the boy was getting tired of fighting. So, in order to end the fight quickly, he raised his hand. The thugs began clawing at their throats as they were lifted by an unseen force. The crowd cheered louder. Even louder when a snap was heard, and the thugs fell limp. The fight was finished. The boy didn't even pay attention as the announcer spoke. He just walked out the pit and was escorted to his cell.

In a different location at the fighting pit, a meeting was taking place. More like a report on the match really.

''So, you're saying that this boy has successfully fought of ten people five times?'' A female voice spoke. She had heard of this boy, who was brought to her attention years ago. She honestly didn't expect him to survive this long.

''Yes, ma'am. Each fight being harder and harder. This recent fight was with a group of thugs. Known for their dealings with the huts.''

''Well, if that's the case, reward him with whatever you see fit.''

''Yes, ma'am.''

It was supposed to be a simple in and out investigation. Jedi master Sen-Nora was tasked with infiltrating a fighting ring that was run by slavers within the lower levels of coruscant. But as always, regardless of plans, nothing went according to plan. Which could explain how she got caught while sneaking around one of the offices in of the arena. After being caught, she was held for a week in a cell. And there were no signs of her captors releasing her. Not even a ransom was asked from her captors. And right now, two guards were dragging her to another cell. Literally. This continued for another few minutes until they arrived at another cell. The cell door was promptly opened and the guards through her in. They left, but not before saying, 'Enjoy your prize boy.' They left while laughing. Sen-Nora's white, beautiful face, with blue eyes and smooth black hair, showed a look of annoyance. She looked around the room. It had what looked to be a stone like wall. With a bed on one side, and a weapons rack on another not to far. The rack was also holding some swords. There was an opening that led to a bathroom, and for some reason there was a fire pit in the center. With a vent to let the smoke out. But what caught her attention was a person, no, a boy who was sitting at the fire. Arms resting on his knees. His build was impressive. Built like he was created out of stone. A body of someone strong and athletic. He had a myriad amount of scars on his body. Large cuts from blade. Burns from apparent blaster shots. And a long scar that ran cross his dull, blue eye on the left side of his face. She also saw his features. Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair reaching to the bottom of his shoulders, a large scraggly beard on his chin, and of course, a scar easily seen on his white face. His only article of clothing was his pants. Sen-Nora sat there, ready for anything. She knew why she was probably in this cell. Knew why those guards said what they did. She was his prize, probably for pleasure. She waited. And waited. The boy did nothing but stare into the flames of the fire. After a while longer, Sen-Nora moved closer. Using her force abilities to sense any danger that might appear. But something else caught her attention. The boy himself was actually force sensitive. A very strong force sensitive. One who was filled with anger and despair. And loss along with sadness. Guilt and pain. He was a shatered soul. She decided to see if he would be willing to speak. She moved to sit near him. The boy didn't move.

''Hello.'' she greeted, gaining the boys attention. If only a little.

''I'm jedi master Sen-Nora, might I know your name?'' She could tell the boy was thinking hard. Probably determining whether or not to answer. Sen-Nora was going to try again, but the boy responded.

''I am called Apache.'' His voice was deep.

''Is that your actual name, or a nickname?''

''It was a name given to me years ago by a friend.''

''Then what is your real name?'' The boy thought for a bit. Determining whether or not his real name was relevant. He then spoke.

''Othala.'' Sen-Nora felt that there was a meaning behind the name but decided not to press forward on the matter.

''How long have you been here?''

''Ten years.'' This honestly surprised the jedi master. Ten years of being forced to fight in an arena. The boy must have been young when he was taken. And so, their conversation continued. Sen-Nora getting Othala to open up. Which, after minutes on end, she managed to succeed in doing. She found out that the boy had been hear since he was eight years old. She learned that the pit was owned by a zygerian slaver. If the boy's description was any indication. She even learned that there were republic politicians watching the fights from time to time. He even explained that one of them personally hired ten well known thugs and bounty hunters to be pitted against him. And his description of the politician responsible, sans the name, pointed to senator Palpatine. She wasn't sure though. She grew to pity the boy the more he spoke. More so when he explained the torture he was put through when he acted in a rebellious manner. How he was forced to kill defenseless fighters whom wanted nothing to do with the fight. The more she heard, the more she despised those responsible. And if the time permits, she would rid this city of these disgraceful beings. She then noticed the boy begin to shake. Silently sobbing as he recounted all his years of imprisonment in this hell. Sen-Nora moved to comfort him. Pulling him into a hug as he let out all his bottled-up emotions. But something really caught her attention. He wasn't crying normal tears. Somehow, for some unexplainable reason, he was crying tears of blood. As if his eyes were bleeding. But as far as she could tell, he had no damage to his eyes at all. She'll have to figure that out later. For now, she is gonna have to help calm the boy down. She really, really despised this place more than ever. Hopefully, the jedi order will send a team to get them out.

The day turned to night. And after a short argument, Sen-Nora was sleeping on the bed as Othala, or apache if you wish, lays against the wall. Only half asleep. It was peaceful so far. No disturbances whatsoever. The door to the cell was quietly opened. As quietly as one could be really. A guard then stepped in. He checked to see that both occupants were asleep. He turned his sights to the one in the bed. He smiled and licked his lips. And began advancing on Sen-Nora's sleeping form. As he got closer, he failed to notice Othala moving behind him. And before the guard could commit an unspeakable act, a hand covered his mouth as an arm wrapped around his throat. The guard was trapped by the massive mans grasp. No noise was uttered as Othala drug the man out. Very little struggle was heard as a snap sounded through the hallway. And a body falling limp. Othala came back in the cell as the door closed. Sen-Nora opened an eye only to see Othala sit against the wall, falling back asleep. She also went back to sleep not soon after. She was aware of what happened. The force had warned her of evil intent. Which soon disappeared as quickly as it came. She'll probably ask him about it tomorrow. Sleep eventually took over.

**A.N-**

Hello to all. I'm ConfederateSoldierCSA. I'm new to this whole fanfiction type ordeal. Although I have been reading fanfics before I made an account. This here is the first instalment of this story and is a test to see how well my writing skills are. I also hope that ya'll will enjoy this story as I endeavor to keep it as interesting as I can make it. Constructive criticism is accepted. So, let me know what you think of the story as it progresses. I've been thinking on this story for three years of my high school career. Now that I'm out, I'll have time to write it. Hope you all will enjoy it, and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. During that time, Jedi master Sen-Nora and apaches bond strengthened. Sen-Nora would take care of apaches wounds after every fight while apache would protect her from the less than savory people. This in turn would lead to a bond equal of that to a mother and her son. In fact, they bonded so well that apache called Sen-Nora his mother. And though the Jedi code forbids it, Sen-Nora couldn't help but to regard apache as her son. From then on, she not only took the roll of being apaches mother, but also his teacher. Mainly due to apache being not only force sensitive, but stronger in the force than any known jedi imaginable. Though his power wasn't controlled all to well. And over time, apache was able to master the force. As of now, apache and Sen-Nora were sitting by the fire pit. Sen-Nora was currently stitching up a large gash on apaches back from his last match in the pit. Most would wonder why the jedi master couldn't use the force to heal her adoptive son. The answer, she wasn't knowledgeable in the art of force healing. But that didn't mean she didn't know how to patch up any and all wounds imaginable. She finished stitching up the gash and applied a gauze over it to keep it from getting infected. Afterwards, she stood up to go wash her hands of blood. Apache meanwhile sat a little while longer. Wondering if his adoptive mothers fellow jedi would come and save them. Surely they would have noticed something wrong when one of their own went missing. Before any further thought came to mind., Sen-Nora sat by his side. She could tell that he was thinking of something. Usually when he stares at a random spot for a long while. Or if he has his thousand yard stare.

"what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Just wondering when your fellow jedi will come and free us. Surely they know you've been missing." Apache answered. Sen-Nora understood where he was coming from. There had been times to where she had been wondering the same thing. But until then, they had to trust in the force. And hopefully they will be free of this prison.

"They will free us hopefully soon. I was supposed to report my findings weeks ago when I found this evil pit."

"Then should cause some concern. Who knows, they might be here already." Sen-Nora nodded at her adoptive sons words. And to be honest, the force was telling her the same thing. Something was about to happen.

Night had fallen. Apache and Sen-Nora were sleeping peacefully in their respective spots. It had been a long day with fights going on one after the other. Luckily, they were done for the day. So far, the night has gone peacefully. No guards dared enter the cell randomly. Apache wasn't taken to another cell for whatever the reason. It was quiet. Though that changed as soon as the doors opened. Guards rushed in. Two of which grabbed Sen-Nora, dragging her out of the cell kicking a screaming. Trying to get them to let go. The rest of guards went after Apache, who of which just got done burying an axe in a guards skull. They then realized the error of giving him a personal armory. Add the fact that he's beyond angry. Ripping out the axe, he threw it at a charging guard. The axe burying itself in his chest. Apache grabbed a sword, deflected a strike on his right, and decapitated another guards head. One of the guards lashed out with an electric whip. Hoping to restrain the enraged pit fighter. Who used the sword to block the strike, letting it wrap around his sword. Apache jerked the sword, yanking the whip out of the guard's hand. He then stabbed the sword through another guard's chest, the whip electrocuting him as it was still active. Another lash from a whip connected and sent a shock of electricity through Apache, forcing him to let go of the sword. If it was intended to subdue him, it failed, miserably. Apache grabbed the whip, ignoring the shocking pain, yanked the whip and the guard towards him. The guard was then met with a fist to the face, caving in his skull. More guards came in. They proceeded to charge, only to be met with death as Apache beat each and every one of them to death. The bodies began to pile. Apache becoming angrier with each strike. Mostly due to the guards taking his only family away, but also due to the guards attack. This went on for minutes on end. More guards kept rushing in. Apache killing each and everyone that attacked him. It wasn't until four whips lashed out around his arms and legs, and began electrocuting him. Apache screamed in anger more than agony. And with a shout, he raised both arms wide and began to choke all those present with force. Lifting all of the guards in the air. The louder his yelling, the stronger his power became. But before anything else happened, he was shot with ten stun blasters. Which successfully knocked him unconscious. The guards relaxed, at least the ones still alive. They went to secure Apache and bring him to another secure cell. But not before making way for their boss to enter. She was human. She had long, red flowing hair. A great physique, or perfect hour glass figure, which ever floats your boat. She wore a business attire that suggested wealth. And her eyes gave off a red hue. This was the ringleader of the pit. She observed the carnage. Slightly grimacing at the sight of dead guards and a fighter with blood covered arms. She knew this would happen. Looking at a guard, she gave an order.

''Lock him up in a reinforced cell. Make sure his chains will restrain him. And keep a squad with stun blasters near his cell at all times.'' The guards nodded and got to work.

''And someone clean this up. I hate for this cell to smell of death.'' With that, the leader left.

Apache woke to a barren cell. Cold, barely any light, and only one visible door. Standing up from his sitting position, he felt, or rather heard, the rattling of chains. Heavy chains. He began tugging. Then pulling. Doing everything to escape and brake his chains. He let out a yell as he pulled even harder. The chains straining to hold him back. All this was seen through a screen on a wall in the leader's office. The leader herself watching as Apache struggle to break free. She turned to see Sen-Nora with her hands bound. And she was giving her a glare that could kill anyone if possible.

''You know, originally you were supposed to be a reward of pleasure for Apache. But you ended up forming a bond that goes against your jedi code. It never occurred to me that you were a jedi spy. But that doesn't matter. What does is why you are here.'' Sen-Nora didn't say anything. Only glared at the women. Before the ringleader could further speak, an explosion was felt throughout the building. Alarms went off. Guards rushed to the origin of the explosion only to be met with the blades of lightsabers. Twenty jedi knights entered the building and began spreading out. They were followed by squads of coruscant police forces who began clashing with guards. Initiating a brutal firefight. It was utter chaos. Sen-Nora smirked at this. This was the perfect distraction. Kicking one of the guards next to her, she ran through the conveniently open door to escape. This pissed off the ringleader. But there were far more pressing concerns at the moment.

Apache heard the sounds of fighting throughout the cell. He noticed that the guards have left their post to join the fighting. He guessed that the fight was that bad. He began to pull and tug on the chains again. This time with more strength and resolve. He pulled, flexing his arms to free them from the chains attached to the wall. He could hear the anchors straining to stay in the wall. He kept pulling until the anchors gave. Apache flew forward onto the ground, panting. HE quickly got up and slowly made his way out of the cell. Intent on finding his adoptive mother. A guard came running around the corner, only to get slammed into the wall as the anchor, with a chunk of metal, on a small chain was swung at his direction. Apache pulled the chain back and made his way to where they were likely to hold his mother. Or bring her in this case. And besides, When the ringleader takes interest in someone, she has them brought to her office. The same place where he was brought when he was takin in.

Sen-Nora managed to come across her fellow jedi. And now, she joined the fight. She knew that the jedi would come to free her and Apache. She made her way to a cell that is rumored to hold powerful fighters who go rogue. It was commonly spoken about by various guards whom of which had to transport prisoners there. Hopefully, Apache would be there. After many encounters with more guards, Sen-Nora came across the secure cell. Only to see a trail of carnage. She saw dead guards trailing down a hallway. Drag marks of metal which appear to be torn from a wall. If the two holes in the cell were anything to go by. She followed the trail of corpses, believing that it would lead to Apache. In which it did. And it led all the way back to the ring leader's office. Where she heard the leader yell out something before a grunt was heard. Followed by the sound of rattling chains and a squelch. Sen-Nora ran in. She saw Apache with his arm stretched out. And a chain connected to a chunk of metal that was buried in the ringleaders former head. But Sen-Nora didn't care. She slowly walked up to him. And called out his name.

''Apache?'' He perked up at his name. He turned to look at her. Once she was close enough, she gave him a gentle hug. One of which he returned in kind. She could tell that he was worried. And that he was in turmoil.

''It's alright, I'm here. Now, let's get out of this hellhole.'' Sen-Nora then proceeded to cut the chains with her lightsaber. When the duo left the office, the firefight was over with. They could see guards directing prisoners out of the pit. Sen-Nora and Apache followed suit. It was daytime when they exited the building. Sen-Nora and Apache took in the sunlight. Basking in the warmth that the sun offered. It had been months and years since the duo saw sunlight. And it was nice to smell fresh air for once. They smiled. Apache smiled even more. He was finally free. Free from the hellhole that tried to kill him over and over. His attention was on his mother as she looked at two jedi coming in their general direction. They were followed by a medic as well. Not that it mattered though. They were free.

''So, you're saying that this boy is powerful in the force and that you wish to take him as your padawan learner?'' Master Windu asked.

''Yes.''

''Even though he is to old to be apart of the order?''

''Yes."

''You know we can't allow that. It goes against our teachings. It would take years to train him. He would even be on the same level of younglings. Not to mention he has been in a fighting arena for most of his life."

''I'm am aware of this. Though I did teach him to control his power throughout our time in that cell."

"It still doesn't mean you can take him as your padawan. No matter what feelings you have towards him."

''can you sense his force power, Windu? How much raw energy he has?"

''I'm aware of it."

''What if he were to find a sith holocron? Or if a sith lord were to make him an apprentice? Do you realize what dangers that can possess?''

"I do. But there hasn't been any signs of the sith in a thousand years."

''That we know of.''

''Master Sen-Nora. See in this boy, what do you?'' Master yoda questioned.

''A torn soul who deserves a life from bloodshed. And needs guidance.'' She answered.

''More to your answer there is. Sense much feelings for him, I do. Explain." This made the other council members listen more closely. They could sense it too. Sen-Nora thought on it for a second. On one hand, her relationship as a mother to the boy was against the code. On the other, she was the only one that helped him heal until they escaped.

''When I was captured, I was put in a cell with him as a reward for his winning streak. But, it didn't turn out that way. At first, he kept to himself until I managed to get him to open up a bit. Afterwards we bonded. To the point where he became my adopted son. And those who tried to separate us, were met with a grizzly end.'' This made the jedi react with various reactions. Some thinking about it. Some discussed it with others. And some shook their head. Mace windu spoke.

''You do realize that forming attachments is forbidden, right?''

''Yes. And quite frankly, I don't care. If I have to, I will leave the order to take care of Apache and train him."

''Very well then, as-"

''Train the boy, you shall." This made everyone one the council look at the ancient jedi master in surprise. Surely, he is joking.

''Train him, and look after, you will. Ensure he doesn't turn to the dark side, you must. And responsible you will be, for his actions. Whatever they may be. Go, you may. Adjourned, this council is." Master Sen-Nora smiled at this. She knew Master yoda would allow it. One way or the other.

A.N-

It too a long while, but here is the chapter. I had to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. That and I had work. Anyway, I'm surprised to find a good bit of people taking interest in this story. A few favorites and follows. I must be doing something right. So thank you for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Constructive criticism is accepted. If ya'll find some mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them up. I'll have the third chapter up sometime in the coming months. Might be a while cause I got other stories running around in my head. Until then, Have a great day/evening/night. And let me know what ya'll think of the story so far If you want. Take care.


End file.
